Red
by tunnelsnakesandk1ngs
Summary: A few months after the events of Dirty, Togami and Fukawa finally have sex for the first time.


Togami watched his fellow classmates out of the corner of his eye. The library was usually packed around this time, save for Asahina and Oogami who were at the pool. He took a deep breath, book in one hand and a note in the other, and got up from his table, slowly inching towards Fukawa.

Of course, Fukawa noticed him moving closer to her. Her stomach flipped as she diverted her eyes and pretended to be extremely interested in writing her first erotic novel, _Fifty Shades of Tsundere_.

The closer Togami got to her, the more he sped up. _Just act cool. Nobody will suspect a thing,_ he thought to himself as he pretended to drop his book right next to her chair.

She stared down at him, wanting to help but she knew he'd only get agitated at her. He looked her straight in the eyes, dropped the letter in her lap, and quickly got up. After brushing his pants off, he went to the nearest bookshelf and pretended to look for a different book, glaring at the back of Fukawa's head.

Feeling his glare, she blushed and opened the letter:

_Fukawa,_

_Meet me here at 8 PM, two hours before Night Time. Come alone. Be quiet. And don't look at me until then._

_Togami_

_P.S. Wear something a little revealing, if you catch my drift. ;)_

It took all of her might not to squeal as loud as she could. Togami? The library? At night? ALONE? She bit her lip and folded the letter again. Looking at her laptop clock, she noticed the time, 6 P.M. She had two hours.

_8:00_

Togami entered the door to the library and was greeted by the scent of pears, cherry blossoms, and cedarwood. _On the dot_, he thought to himself as he saw Fukawa standing there with a wide grin on her face.

However, she wasn't wearing her usual uniform. Instead, she was wearing bright red lingerie. With a black bow between her cleavage and at the top of her panties, lacy see-through material covering her stomach, and knee-high stockings, Togami had to bite his lip as he felt the bulge in his pants grow.

Fukawa saw him looking her over and giggled. "You like," she asked, twirling around so he could see her G-string.

He walked towards her, his heartbeat slowly increasing with every step. When they were finally only inches apart, he pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly, letting his hands lower to her bare ass, giving her cheeks a spank and squeeze.

Fukawa gasped and moaned into their kiss, pulling his body closer to hers. After a while, she pulled back and adjusted her glasses. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

Togami growled seductively while playing with the bow between her breasts. "I'm glad I did, especially after seeing you in this little number." He pushed her back towards the wall and kissed her again, only this time harder and trailing towards her neck, playfully nipping at the sensitive skin.

It had been a few months since they started to secretly go out. With Togami's reputation on the line, or so he thought anyway, they could only see each other in the library at night. Away from prying eyes, they usually read books to each other and exchanged kisses. This night, however, would be different for the both of them. They both wanted it, there was no denying it. Yet neither wanted to rush too quickly.

Fukawa squirmed against his body and let out a soft moan. Smirking, Togami bit a little harder, to remind her who she belonged to in the morning. He lifted up her legs, which she wrapped tightly around his waist. She began to grind on him, harder and harder with every love bite he gave her.

This time, he was the one who let out a moan. Letting his right hand wander while the left was still on the wall, he grabbed her breast and bit her neck harder, making her whimper in delight in his ear.

"You like that," he whispered, kissing the spot he just bit. He didn't even need to ask her. He _knew_.

"Mhm," she giggled, biting her lip and grinding harder against him.

He chucked to himself and let his hand slowly pull down her bustier straps and unhook the back, letting it fall to the floor. Leaving trails of bite marks down to her chest, Togami's mouth latched onto the closest breast and flicked the nipple with the tip of his tongue, while his hand moved towards the other and gave it a light pull. Fukawa's squirms and moans of delight drove him, sucking hard and gently biting the already hardened nipple before moving to the next.

"F-f-fuck Togami-sama," Fukawa moaned, moving her hand towards her panties, which Togami swatted away.

"No," he grunted, grabbing both of her hands and holding them over her head. "I'm going to be the only one who pleasures you from now on," he added as his hand reached inside her panties and began to stroke her nub, making Fukawa cry out in ecstasy.

"Is this your way of paying me back ten times over-r-r oh _shit_," she cried out as Togami inserted a finger into her wet pussy, which made her grind fast against his palm.

Smirking and removing his finger, which resulted in a death glare from the sexually frustrated Fukawa, he replied, "You could say that."

He lifted her up and moved her towards a nearby table, violently shoving all of the open books to the floor with a loud thud before he laid her down gingerly on top. Spreading her legs, he grabbed the top of her underwear with his teeth and slowly began to pull them off while breaking the line of cum between her vagina and panties with his tongue. Once her underwear was completely removed, he threw it to the other side of the library and got to work.

He started by kissing up and down her inner and outer labia, knowing it would drive her wild. Licking all the way to the top of her clit and down again slowly, taking in her taste, Fukawa wrapped her legs tightly around his head, urging him to not stop. Alternating between many short licks and a couple of long ones, he could tell she was about to cum.

He darted his tongue in her opening, causing her to arch her back and grab fistfuls of his golden locks. Togami pulled back and licked his lips, smirking at her.

"Don't fucking stop, you ass-," she cried but Togami put his palm over her mouth.

"Do you _want_ the entire student body to hear us fuck?" he growled as he inserted two fingers and started to pump them softly then harder as she got used to the girth.

Feeling her buckle under his hand, he kissed her hard until she came. He pulled his fingers out, sticky with her juices, and put them near her mouth.

"Suck," he commanded as he watched her with lustful eyes.

After she sucked all of her juices off of his fingers, he leaned down and kissed her again, biting her lower lip as he came up for air. "Up," he commanded.

Fukawa did as she was told and got off the table. Togami leaned against the table and looked back at her.

"Well," he said after a few seconds had passed. "Are you going to give me the best head of my life or what?"

Surprising Togami, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her, licking her lips. "Wouldn't you rather let Syo do it? She can do so many things with that tongue."

He scoffed at her. "If I wanted to fuck Syo, I would have by now. Besides," he added. "It's not the size, but what you do with it," he added with a wink before he shoved her down on her knees.

Fukawa quickly unbuckled his pants and let them slide to his feet, staring at his hardened cock that his boxer briefs were doing a pretty bad job of hiding. Lifting the waistband, she tugged them down and kissed the tip of his head. He shuddered and looked down at her, eagerly anticipating her next move.

She placed one of his balls in her mouth and sucked lightly, causing Togami to shove her face into his manhood. She placed her hand around his shaft and began to slowly pump him off while she sucked on the other. He bit his lip, leaned back, and closed his eyes. _I don't need Syo at all if she keeps this up_, he thought to himself while tugging lightly on one of her braids.

Fukawa moved on to his shaft, placing lots of tiny kisses up towards the head, where she swirled her tongue all over before placing it in her mouth. At this point, Togami grabbed her head and slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft, letting out growls of pleasure when she dug her nails into his hips.

Not wanting to cum in her mouth tonight, he'd save that for another day, he cut the blowjob short and pulled her up to his face, kissing her passionately while she began to remove his shirt. She was about to sit on his lap when he broke away and stopped her.

"Get a condom," he grunted, pointing to his pair of pants discarded on the floor. As Fukawa bent back down, he smacked her ass, causing her to moan in delight.

After handing him the condom, she pumped him slowly while he ripped the package open with his teeth. She took the red condom, almost the same shade of red as her lingerie, and slowly placed it on his cock. Looking back at him, she gave him a kiss before sitting on the table.

Togami got on top and bit her neck as he entered her slowly, causing Fukawa to arch her back and claw at his shoulders. He kissed her softly when he saw the pain on her face. Since this was her first time, he wanted to take it as slow as he could until the pain went away and she got more comfortable.

"Let me know when you want me to speed up," he whispered, kissing her neck and licking the already forming hickeys.

After a couple of minutes, the pain on her face lessened and she slowly began to pull his chest closer to hers. He hissed and began to fuck her harder, moving his hand down to her pussy and rubbing her clitoris slowly.

"T-T-T-Toga-ah-ah," she moaned, biting into his shoulder. Thrusting deeper, he pulled up from her neck and kissed her roughly, their bodies creating delicious friction.

During the kiss, she sucked on his bottom lip, causing Togami to moan and pull out, laying back and guiding her onto his hips, where she grinded away as he played with her breasts. After a few minutes he leaned up and grabbed her ass, growling and smacking her ass whenever she moaned real loud to silence her.

Now it was Togami's turn to stutter. "F-F-Fukawa," he grunted moving her faster and kissing her roughly as they climaxed together, sending chills down both of their spines. Pulling back and breathing heavily, Fukawa got off and laid down next to him, playing with his disheveled hair.

"I love you, Togami," she said under her breath, barely a whisper.

But he heard her. He turned to face her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I know," he replied smugly, pulling her closer and moving her bangs out of her eyes.

Fukawa laid her head on his chest and let out a deep breath. Her first time, and it was with Togami. She smiled to herself as she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head.

_The Next Morning: Breakfast_

"Wait a second," Asahina replied with a surprised look on her face. "Are you saying that kind of thing is that easy to tell?"

All Celestia could do was grin at the swimmer. "Please let us not continue this unseemly conversation, and just enjoy breakfast."

"GEEHAAHAAHEEHAA!"

Everyone stopped eating and looked around the cafeteria for the source of that strange, eerie laugh.

Asahina's eyes grew wide and asked, "…Eh? That voice just now…"

Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing an extremely happy Genocider Syo, tongue protruding from her lips and her trusty silver scissors in each hand. Togami was close behind her, looking anywhere but at Syo. Oogami was the first to speak.

"So it _is_ you, Genocider Syo," she stared at the psychotic girl. "And furthermore…"

Togami bared his teeth at Oogami. He knew what was on everybody's mind.

"You don't have to ask why I'm with her," he announced, looking at the Super High-School Level students with disgust. "I will not bother to answer."

Genocider broke out into a grin and stared at Togami with loving eyes. "I'll give you a hint," she smirked, putting her scissors away before bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

"I'm wearing red lingerie this morning!"


End file.
